Ready To Expand Our Family
by Kenzie-Kinnity
Summary: They're ready for another child. The circumstances just aren't exactly what they figured they'd be. Mostly fluff. Femslash. Minx!


**Follows Untitled, Be Afraid, Be Very Afraid, and Forever Hold Your Peace. Next part in the family series I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Summary**: They're ready for another child. This just wasn't the way most would imagine it.

* * *

><p>Bianca was wide awake. Despite it being three thirty in the morning her mind was restless. She should be sleeping, resting, cuddling into her wife. Instead, she lay awake, staring at the bright red numbers on the alarm clock that lived on her side of the bed. Her eyes would bounce between it and her wedding ring that lived on top of it at night. Every time she glanced at it, she felt guilt weigh down on her chest. She would reach down instantly, ready to grab Marissa's hand only to remember her hand wasn't there tonight. Her weight wasn't on the bed. No, instead, it was down the hall in the guest bedroom because they'd had an argument and while they hadn't gone to bed angry at each other, they didn't go to bed with each other either. It made the bed feel odd, empty, too big. Almost every night for the past four years, Marissa had occupied the other side of her bed and it felt right. It felt natural. Now, it just felt..wrong. She sighed when the clock hit three thirty one and sat up finally. It was her fault, she knew it. She'd been distant lately, having a lot on her mind but that was no excuse to shut Marissa out. And to be honest, she hadn't blamed Marissa earlier that night when she'd grabbed Bianca's pillow. When Bianca had asked what she was doing, Marissa said she already felt the distance so why not go ahead and make it physical as well and had promptly stalked down the hall to their spare bedroom. Bianca would admit openly, for a moment, she was worried that Marissa meant <em>officially <em> and had been relieved to hear the door slam. AJ and Miranda both had peaked around the corner at her, both darting in to hug her then down the hall to hug Marissa. Gabby had sat with her silently for almost an hour, being her usual calm self. But now, at three thirty on- two in the morning, Bianca was regretting this more than she'd regretted anything in her life. She only had one option.

–

Bianca sighed when she saw Marissa curled up around her pillow firmly. The sight was something she was used too and she knew, if she were going to claim her spot she would, per usual, have to wrestle the pillow from the firm grip of her spouse. First, she had to wake her up and apologize. It felt rude, to wake Marissa in the middle of the night just to say a few words but she knew how Marissa could be. If something was on Bianca's mind and she wanted to get it off, it didn't matter what time. She was perfect in that way.

Bianca sighed and walked to the bed, sitting down and pushing a little bit of hair from her loves face,

"Rissa?" she shook her a little. Marissa grumbled, pulling the pillow closer to her and burrowing into it. "Rissa, c'mon wake up for a minute baby." she said softly. Marissa let out a deep tired breath and Bianca knew she was awake.

"What's wrong? Are the kids okay?" she asked blinking hard to focus her vision. Bianca bit her lip, glancing down at her lap,

"The kids are fine. They're asleep." she said softly. "I just...I'm sorry for..." she searched for her words. Marissa sat up, not letting go of the pillow and looking down,

"What's been wrong, Bianca? Did I do something?" she asked finally meeting her eyes. Bianca shook her head, scratching the inside of her wrist a little. Marissa tilted her head, eying her curiously,

"No, you haven't. You've been amazing...you're always amazing." she said honestly, her voice so quiet that Marissa almost didn't hear her. Marissa sighed, scooting over,

"Get over here." she said patting the bed near her. Bianca opened her mouth and Marissa shook her head, "C'mon." she said. Bianca crawled silently, sitting with her shoulders just brushing against Marissa's.

"The Miranda Center is doing well. So so well." Bianca started, pausing to pick at her nails idly. She really needed to stop that because soon enough her mother would notice and she would be mortified and then there would be a spa day that Bianca really couldn't afford to take time-wise.

"...But?" Marissa inquired. She reached over, taking Bianca's hand in her own.

"But there's always someone...I can't help." she said slowly. "I want to save them all, everyone that comes through those doors even though some of them don't need saving." she whispered. Marissa remained silent, allowing Bianca to work through her words. "But sometimes...some of them don't even really want...they leave...go back or they..." her breath hitched.

"Bianca, it's not your job to save them all. Just to offer them a safe haven." Marissa said softly, running her fingers over Bianca's knuckle.

"I know it's just...so hard and..." she paused, unsure what else to say. "I am so sorry." she said finally, catching Marissa's eyes in her own. Marissa shook her head, laying down,

"C'mon, you need some rest and I need to hold you." she said. Bianca shook her head but Marissa just kissed her hand, "Shh, lay with me?" she asked, her voice somewhat tentative. Bianca finally relented, laying down. They were silent for a few long minutes before Marissa spoke again, "This doesn't feel right." she said, her arms firmly around Bianca. Bianca nodded,

"Our bed?"

"Our bed."

–

Things didn't get better after that night. Marissa could tell that Bianca was trying but something at this center was affecting her in a way that she would never understand. Bianca was becoming so emotionally invested that it was starting to interfere with her sleep. Catching Bianca awake at three in the morning wasn't something that was exactly surprising, but catching her awake at three am after having been awake for thirty seven hours was unsettling. It was sadly becoming a regular occurrence and for the four months it carried on, Marissa was unsure how to help her wife. And to make matters worse, Bianca was pretending she was fine.

–

It had been a long six months in their marriage. They didn't put on a show for the children, that did more damage than good. They were honest with their kids, they loved each other deeply and they were _not _getting a divorce, Marissa had made sure to emphasize that, and they loved the kids, they just needed a little time to work through something as the solid couple they knew they were. The children understood, honestly just wanting their parents happy. That six months, things had been tense, not hostile but not as warm as they were used too. And during those six months, it had opened both of their eyes to something. They genuinely adored each other. It was something they had always known but the fact that every night before they went to bed, they shared a smile that was reminiscent of their early romance, had solidified that. Those six months had tested their marriage, their love for each other but they rose above it. Coming out stronger than ever which was why the next obstacle was only met with minimum argument.

"I want to adopt him." Bianca said simply. She'd just come into Marissa's office and sat her purse into one of the chairs that sat in front of Marissa's oak desk.

"Excuse me?" Marissa looked up confused. She had no idea who or what Bianca was talking about.

"Max; the little boy whose been practically living at the Miranda Center for the past eight months." Bianca elaborated.

"And you want to adopt him? Alone?" Marissa asked her eyes practically bugging.

"What? No, I want us to adopt him." Bianca said pacing in front of her wife's desk.

"You want me to adopt a child with you that I didn't even know existed?" Marissa asked incredulously.

"We-"

"Bring a child into our home with our children and I don't know anything about him? When did you want to do this, Bianca?" Marissa asked standing.

"As soon as you met him and had time to think bu-"

"Bianca that could take years! I...we haven't even discussed more children!" Marissa exclaimed. Bianca cringed, knowing this was not how this conversation was supposed to go.

"I know bu-"

"You couldn't have seriously thought I'd...agree to this!" Marissa said tossing her pen down onto her desk.

"Well..in all actuality no. I expected you to disagree firml-"

"And you were right!" Marissa said putting her hands on her hips. "Bianca I can't..." she trailed off, frustrated that she couldn't find the worse to express how she felt currently.

"I know, Marissa. Baby, I know. I just really want you to think about it. That's all I'm asking." Bianca said trying to calm her. Marissa glared,

"You said you wanted to adopt him." she countered. Bianca nodded,

"I do. I'm not going to deny it. But I also want Cartoon Network to stop doing bad things to good shows. I may not get what I want, but it doesn't stop me from wanting it." she said.

"Bianca, this is not the same as a bad television show! This is...you want another child." Marissa said huffing. Bianca smiled a little,

"I really do, but the point was I can't always get what I want. I just want you to consider it, meet him. If the answer is still no then..." she paused thinking it over, "Then I'll just have to make sure he finds a suitable home." she said finally. Marissa eyed her suspiciously,

"If I say no, you'll really just accept it and find him another home?" she asked. Bianca cringed and nodded,

"Yes. I would be a little disappointed but I would." she said honestly. Her eyes bore into Marissa's to prove her honesty. Marissa sighed,

"I'll meet him and think about it." she said finally, "But!" she stopped the enthusiastic hug that was coming her way, "But, we don't mention this to the kids until we've _both _reached a decision." she said. Bianca nodded enthusiastically,

"Of course. Whatever you want." she said. Marissa rolled her eyes, pulling Bianca too her. "I'm sorry for just springing this on you." she said into Marissa's shoulder. Marissa sighed,

"Don't do anything like this again?" she asked softly. Bianca nodded,

"I love you." she said simply. Marissa grinned,

"I know. I love me too." she said lightening the mood. Bianca swatted her.

–

A cloud seemed to lift from Bianca's eyes after that. Marissa realized the cloud had been fear. Fear of something bad happening to little Max and fear that Marissa would hate her for feeling that way. She really needed to talk to her about it but right now, she had more important things to focus on.

"You cheated!" a young voice said. Marissa huffed, crossing her arms.

"I did not!" she said back petulantly.

"Did too, I'm tellin' Bianca!" Max said tossing his little arms up. Marissa scoffed,

"All I did was end up taller than you are." she said. He glared,

"Just barely." he said sticking his tongue out. She chuckled a little,

"Wanna go again?" she asked. He thought it over,

"Can we take a break? Tag is tiring." he said. Marissa smiled and nodded at the eight year old.

"C'mon buddy, lets go get lunch." she said. He followed without word.

–

"So whose this handsome little fella?" Krystal asked once Marissa had Max settled onto one of the bar stools.

"This is Max. He's one of the kids from the Miranda Center and he and I are picking up lunch." she said smiling fondly. Krystal grinned,

"Well heya, Max. I'm Krystal, owner of Krystal's.." she said holding out her hand. He smiled,

"Nice to meetcha ma'am. You have a lovely place for eatin'." he said with a firm shake. Krystal blinked, somewhat amused. "What's good here?" he asked turning to Marissa. Marissa chuckled, this boy surprised her a lot,

"Well...my son AJ loves the nachos but my daughter prefers the grilled cheese." she mused. Max thought them over,

"What do you like?" he asked her. She smiled a little,

"Well, if I'm honest I prefer the grilled cheese myself." she admitted. He grinned,

"I'll have one of those please." he said to Krystal. She smiled, impressed,

"Comin' right up." she said.

–

It hadn't taken long for Marissa to see the charm the little boy offered. He was bubbly, polite, and always wore a smile. He was just...so sweet! She wanted to just hug him as often as possible but he mostly shied away from touch. But...that little person had captured her heart. She didn't want to let him go anymore than she wanted to let her other children go,

"We should tell the kids." she said one Friday morning. Bianca choked a little, not having heard Marissa come into the kitchen and in her shock, her juice had gone down the wrong pipe. Marissa patted her back idly,

"Tell them what?" Bianca asked after finally catching her breath.

"That we're adopting Max." Marissa said leaning against the counter near her. Bianca frowned confused,

"We are?" she asked. Turning to face her wife,

"We are." she said simply. Bianca's confused frown slowly turned into a smile.

"You're sure?" she asked. Marissa grinned,

"Very. He reminds me a little of all of our kids but with his own quirks." she said. Bianca moved closer,

"We're adopting him?" she asked to be sure. Marissa chuckled,

"Answer is still yes. We're adopting Max." she said. Bianca squealed and wrapped her into a tight hug,

"Thank you thank you thank you," she chanted over and over into Marissa's shoulder. Marissa held her tightly, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Don't thank me. It's for my benefit too. I kinda love him already." she said. Bianca pulled back, intent on saying something but changing her mind at the last moment and kissing Marissa.

"You're perfect." she said softly. Marissa pulled back, eying her and shrugging,

"I love you. I love our family." she told her sincerely.

"All of it?"

"All of it. Even the newest unofficial Montgomery that doesn't even know he's one of ours yet." she said. Bianca let out her watery chuckle; she didn't have any other words.


End file.
